The Eye
by nononyan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke memiliki kemampuan melihat bagian-bagian intim setiap wanita. Satu keajaiban yang ia dapat setelah satu buah lampu taman jatuh menimpa kepalanya hingga harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit serta mendapatkan penangan khusus di usia sebelas tahun. Berawal dari rasa jijik, kok sekarang jadi frustasi setelah satu senior sekolahnya tak mampu ia terawang?/ Humor Garing/


Summary : Uchiha Sasuke memiliki kemampuan melihat bagian-bagian intim setiap wanita. Satu keajaiban yang ia dapat setelah satu buah lampu taman jatuh menimpa kepalanya hingga harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit serta mendapatkan penangan khusus di usia sebelas tahun. Berawal dari rasa jijik, kok sekarang jadi frustasi setelah satu senior sekolahnya tak mampu ia terawang?/ Humor Garing/ ONE SHOT

.

.

.

.

.

Peringatan : Jangan terbawa suasana. Okay?

Setelah menyetujui persyaratan diatas, sebaiknya anda mempersiapkan diri untuk setiap scene kegajeannya yang tak terkira. Author tak bertanggung jawab seandainya Anda Anda sekalian merasa menyesal pada akhirnya.

Siap?

Are you ready?

.

.

So,

Check this out !

.

.

.

Kantung matanya kian menebal meski malam tadi irisan mentimun telah bertengger manis menghias kedua pelupuk mata seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Lemah, lelah, letih, lesu, lunglai- _5L_ yang menyerangnya seminggu ini berhasil membuat si bungsu keturunan terpandang itu bagai mayat hidup. Bukan tanpa alasan. Tentu, semua selalu beralasan. Bahkan untuk satu kejadian dimana debu berterbangan- _angin_.

Uchiha Sasuke baru-baru ini dijebloskan kedalam klub memasak. Sebab para guru tak mau satu murid yang hanya dikarenakan memiliki predikat nilai-nilai cemerlang, tak mengikuti aturan wajib sekolah. Dimana : **_Setiap anak tingkat satu harus mengikuti setidaknya satu klub sebagai nilai non akademik_** _._ Sungguh, Sasuke tidak masalah. Swear! Ia mau mau saja. Toh, klub memasak hanya memakan waktu satu jam setiap pertemuan. Tapi-

Ada tapinya-

Sasuke tak tahan dengan bentuk-bentuk tubuh mereka. Bukan karena bernafsu. Bukan! Tapi jauh karena jijik dan mual. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya apa maksud kalimat ambigu diatas. **Jadi begini-**

 _Sasuke di umur sebelas tahun, harus rela ketiban satu buah lampu penerang jalanan. Dinyatakan gegar otak sedang, dan di opname lebih dari tiga minggu. Sesadarnya Sasuke merasa begitu baik. Bahkan tak dirasanya sesuatu aneh terjadi. Tak ada nyeri. Tak ada hilangnya memori. Ia merasa- sehat sehat saja. Benar-benar segar bugar._

 _Namun hanya sebentar. Demi Tuhan. Mungkin tak sampai satu menit—onyxnya membelalak sempurna. Seolah akan memuntahkan bijinya keluar dari sarang._

 _"AKKHHH!" Sasuke berteriak histeris berusaha setengah mati melepas pelukan Ibunya- Uchiha Mikoto. Tentu saja semua yang ikut bahagia akan kembalinya si bungsu merasa heran. Apa Sasuke hilang ingatan? Belum selesai keterkejutannya, Sasuke kembali berteriak-teriak bak orang kesetanan. Menunjuk nunjuk Konan, Istri kakak kandungnya- Uchiha Itachi._

 _"Sasuke, kau ini kenapa..?"_

 _"J-jangan mendekat. Arggghh!"_

 _"Sasuke-kun. Ini kaa-san, sayang.."_

 _"T-tidak! Tidaak!"_

 _"Suster, ambilkan obat penenang."_

 _"B-baik, dok."_

 _"Tidak! Tidaaak. Jangan mendekat. Ampuni aku. Tidaak!" kali ini dengan jelas, Sasuke menemukan bentuk tubuh suster dibalik pakaiannya yang bergerak berayun-ayun. Sasuke takut bukan main. Kenapa matanya bisa seperti ini!_

 _"Sayang, Sasuke-kun..."_

 _"Akupun, tak mengerti, Kaa-san." Itachi meremas punggung tangan ibunya yang gemetar mencengkram kemeja Itachi. Jelas sekali ada kekhawatiran terpancar kuat dari kedua bola mata sendunya. Bahkan sebening air mata telah bergumul berkumpul siap tumpah dari sudutnya. Kenapa Sasuke seperti orang gila..._

 _"Hey, Otoutou! Kau kenapa.."_

 _"N-nii-san. Ttt-tolong jauhkan mereka!"_

 _"Mereka?"Sasuke menunjuk Mikoto, Suster dan Konan berulang-ulang. Suasana makin panik ketika bocah laki-laki itu bangkit berdiri diatas ranjang_ —nekat _. Demi menjauhi suster yang sebenarnya juga ragu-ragu untuk mendekat. Masalahnya selang infus masih menempeli punggung tangannya. Sakitnya lumayan jika dilepas paksa, atau tak sengaja terlepas._

 _"S-sepertinya ia hanya ingin menjauh dari kaum wanita." Ulas halus si dokter antara bingung dan ragu._

 _"APA!" sembur semuanya tanpa pikir panjang._

Yah, kira-kira begitulah cerita awalnya, yang setelah beberapa saat membuat Uchiha Sasuke kembali terbaring tak sadarkan diri sebab mendapatkan satu buah suntikan berisi obat penenang dalam dosis kecil.

"Apa harus ganti klub saja?" Sasuke merenung menendang satu buah batu. Layaknya anak hilang.

"Hoi, Sasuke!" pemuda emo itu menoleh sedikit. Mendengus. Berbalik lagi, memilih mengarahkan langkahnya yang panjang mendekati kursi taman. Mendiami salah satu tempatnya. Seragam sekolah Sasuke masih setia melekat. Ia belum berniat pulang, karena pada dasarnya ia dijadwalkan ke klub masak hari ini.

"Hn."balasnya asal.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku- entahlah.." Sasuke berdecak frustasi. Klub apa yang kemungkinan tak membuang banyak tenaga, menguras keringat, dan tentunya tak memiliki anggota perempuan.

"Ayolah, kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu padaku." Sasuke mendelik pada Naruto- _sangsi_.

"Aku ingin pindah klub."

"Huoooh- itu gampang."

Iya, mudah saja bagimu yang tak memiliki kemampuan menyebalkan ini. Bahkan Sasuke harus menerima gosip bahwa dirinya seorang penyuka sesama jenis saking antinya dekat-dekat dengan perempuan.

"Kau mau masuk klub ku? Kulihat, cara bermain sepak bolamu lumayan."

"Malas. Itu melelahkan."

"Berarti, basket, volley, juga kau tak kan mau..." gumam Naruto mengusap dagu berjanggutnya meski tipis.

"Ummm. Bagaimana dengan klub semacam judo, karate, taikondo? Kurasa tak terlalu memakan banyak tenaga. Belum lagi jadwalnya hanya dua kali pertemuan dalam seminggu." Sasuke tertarik. Benar juga. Kenapa tak terpikirkan sejak awal.

"Tapi-"

"Hm?"

"Ah- tidak. Biar kulihat saja nanti situasinya."

"Situasi?"

"Ya. Baiklah, aku duluan, Naruto. Terima kasih untuk sarannya."

"Tentu." Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendapat lambaian tangan kawan sekelasnya itu. Jadi inilah tekadnya sekarang. Mengamati ketiga klub yang disebutkan Naruto tadi. Besok hari baru. Dan Sasuke pastikan, ia akan kembali membuat lubang di absensi klub memasaknya.

.

.

.

Hari baru. Sasuke jauh lebih segar ketimbang kemarin. Tidurnya cukup, tanpa harus dibayang-bayangi anggota tubuh wanita yang seolah mengejek penglihatannya. Wajah tampannya berkali kali lipat jauh lebih tampan dan _fresh_.

"Kaa- _san_. Aku berangkat. _Ittekimasu.._ "

 _"Itterashai_.."

Sasuke bernapas lega. Untuk ibunya, Sasuke akan berusaha keras membiasakan diri. Toh, memang dari dua gunung kembar wanita itulah, Sasuke mendapat serapan nutrisi. Meski rasanya masih begitu risih. Tujuh tahun terlewat, rupanya masih sukar bagi Sasuke untuk pura-pura tak memiliki kemampuan ini.

Belajar, seperti biasa. Berkumpul dengan gerombolan lelaki di kelas, mengobrol bercanda. Bergerak cantik menghindari wujud kaum hawa.

Kriiing

Bel pulang berbunyi, dan inilah saatnya. Berdalih akan bermalas-malasan di kelas, Sasuke kini tinggal seorang diri. Menyepi.

Sasuke mengintip keadaan luar kelasnya yang berarti, koridor dekat mading sekolah. Ia harus menghindar dari para anggota klub memasak, sebelum ditarik paksa.

"Fiuhh, aman." Sasuke melancarkan aksinya.

"Hmh, mungkin klub Judo dulu.." Sasuke mulai menapaki koridor. Mencari-cari lapangan terbuka. dijadwalkan hari ini, lapangan dipakai oleh dua klub. Judo dan karate. Berhubung lokasi pertama yang terdekat, adalah judo- jadi Sasuke berinisiatif mengamati mereka-mereka yang berlatih disana.

"Sial! Kok banyak betinanya!" lihat, perempuan-perempuan itu kini tengah beradu kunci mengunci. Sasuke bahkan harus akui takkan mampu menandingi mereka. Yah, setidaknya karena ia sama sekali tak memiliki pengalaman judo sama sekali.

Dari kejauhan, beberapa peserta klub judo yang menunggu giliran, berbisik-bisik girang. Bagaimana mungkin Uchiha Sasuke barusaja mengamati mereka. Adu saing memperliatkan kecantikan akhirnya tak dapat dihindari. Padahal, Sasuke sendiri telah selangkah demi selangkah menjauh.

"Mungkin klub karate.. setidaknya aku memiliki pengalaman disana." Sasuke bergidik sedikit, setelah bayangannya menangkap tubuh-tubuh agak berisi anak Judo tadi. Hii.

.

.

.

Klub karate tidak memiliki anggota perempuan! Sasuke bersorak girang. Okay, sekarang saatnya mendaftar sebagai anggota baru.

Melangkah pasti dan mantap, Sasuke mendekati arena karate yang dihuni setidaknya 15 orang lelaki. Ada yang bersabuk hijau, kuning, biru, merah, dan coklat.

.

.

"Namamu siapa tadi?" ungkap Hidan. Senior tingkat tiga dengan sabuk coklat melingkar tangguh di pinggang.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Pernah punya pengalaman Karate sebelumnya?"

"Pernah."

"Baiklah. Kau diterima. Terakhir sabuk warna apa?"

"Coklat."

"Huaa- berarti tingkatan kita sama. Jadi kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding. Ada seragam milik Seki dibelakang sana."

"Seki?"

"Yah,mantan anak karate." Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Demi mata dan kelanjutan hidup SMA nya, Sasuke menerima tantangan dari si senior.

"HEY! Siapa itu, Hidan?!" Sasuke menelak ludah. Meski suara yang baru didengarnya agak berat, namun tak bisa menghapus cirinya sebagai seorang wanita. Argh! Lagi-lagi harus menatap tonjolan-tonjolan berayun.

"Oh, Hinata! Ini ada pendatang baru. Katanya ia memiliki pengalaman karate sebelumnya."

"Ohh- Hey! Perlihatkan wajahmu!" Sasuke bergerak patah-patah. Menoleh kesamping dengan mata memejam kuat.

"Kenapa kau tutup matamu! Kau laki-laki 'kan!?" lirik Hinata tepat kearah selangkangan Sasuke. Bermaksud meremehkan, namun Hinata tersentak. Ada yang ANEH. DEMI UDANG BAKAR MADU! Kok- anunya Sasuke keliatan?! Sasuke yang tak lagi mendengar seru-seruan tambahan dari si senior, pelan membuka mata. Namun yang dilihatnya sungguh mengejutkan.

"KAU-!"

"KAU-!"

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Meremas seragam karatenya kuat-kuat, Sasuke mengulang memori kejadian di lapangan tadi.

 _"KAU-!"_

 _"KAU-!"_

 _Seisi lapangan- karate. Menoleh kearah keduanya. Mengernyit bingung._

 _Sasuke mengucek-ngucek matanya. Mengamati benar-benar tubuh bagian atas Hinata. Bahkan berani bertindak senonoh dengan menatapnya lama. Asli! Tapi memang bagian tubuh itu tak terlihat. Tak tembus pandang! Ia tentu saja syok. apa yang terjadi dengan matanya?! Apa ia sudah sembuh? Sasuke segera menatap kearah lain. kebetulan ada salah seorang perempuan melewati jalan setapak dekat taman. Sendirian. Tapi buru-buru Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. masih kelihatan, kok!_

 _Sial!_

 _Tapi kenapa pada seniornya ini, tidak berpengaruh? Ap- apa jangan-jangan ia laki-laki!? Tapi- t-tapi Hinata memiliki garis belahan payudara yang panjang. Terlihat dari balik seragam karatenya. D-dan lihat saja, seragamnya yang menggembung dibagian dada. Pasti ukurannya bukan berlebel standar!_

 _Sedang disisi lain,_

 _Hinata menelak ludahnya dalam-dalam. Horror. I-ia bisa melihat kejantanan Sasuke. Besar, panjang dan berurat. Astaga. Ada apa, ini! Hinata membuang wajahnya kearah lain. merah padam. Memberanikan diri, Hinata menatap selangkangan Hidan. Tidak. Tidak ada yang Hinata lihat selain tonjolannya yang memang agak menggembung dibalik celana putih karatenya._

 _Hinata geleng-geleng. Ia butuh air minum. Bukan hanya untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang kering saja. Melainkan untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang tiba-tiba saja kotor sekali._

 _"Hoy! Kau lihat apa, bocah!" Sasuke meringisi kepalanya yang mendapatkan satu buah jitakan keras. Tersadar sudah dan ia merasa malu._

 _"Ano- ka-"_

 _"Sana! Ganti pakaianmu."_

 _"Hn."_

Sasuke mencengkram rambutnya frustasi. Sebenarnya ia kenapa!? Lebih tepatnya, Hinata- si seniornya itu kenapa!? Ada hal apa yang membuat ia tak mampu menerawang bagian tubuhnya. Apa ia memakai sejenis jimat? L-lalu ditempelkan tubuhnya, supaya mata yang Sasuke sebut mata setannya itu tak mampu menebus?

Tok

Tok

Tok

Sasuke berjengit kaget.

"Hey! Kau didalam?" serak seksi teriakan Hinata dari luar menyapa pendengaran Sasuke.

"Siapa!?"

"Ini aku. Hinata Hyuuga." Sasuke meletakkan lagi seragam yang bahkan belum dikenakannya. Memilih mendatangi senior karatenya dibalik pintu.

Tuh kan! Beneran _enggak_ keliatan!

Sasuke mendesah frustasi.

Hinata gugup setengah mati. Berusaha beralih mata dari kejantanan Sasuke yang lemas. Tapi sial, bayangan kalau sudah menegang sepanjang apa, membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tak sadar pipinya makin merona parah.

"Kau! Kenapa belum ganti juga!" Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya cari-cari alasan. Sesekali ia mengamati bagian dada Hinata yang tertutup. Entahlah, tapi- ia merasa _penasaran.._

"Kurasa aku masih belum yakin akan bertanding. Sudah lama sekali aku-"

"Kau akan melawanku."

"A-apa?" melirik sabuknya, Hinata memiliki tingkatan tertinggi. Ban Hitam.

Glek-!

"Jangan buang-buang waktuku! Cepatlah!"

"T-tunggu!"

"Apa lagi!?" balas Hinata gemas. Gemas karena ia ingin sekali melihat milik Sasuke secara nyata. Apa benar sebesar yang _dilihatnya_ sekarang.

"Senpai- kenapa kau selalu menatap- milikku.."

 _Blush_

 _Blush_

"A-A-A-APA! A-apa maksudmu!" tuh kan. Jadi apa yang Sasuke lihat dari arah mata Hinata sejak tadi benar adanya. Hinata terus melirik benda kebanggaannya. Tapi- kenapa? Apa gadis itu menginginkannya? Sasuke tahu ini lucu, tapi- rasanya ada yang menggelora panas menemukan seorang perempuan menatap keselangkangannya penuh damba seperti itu.

Dan Sasuke baru tahu, kalau bicara dengan perempuan selain ibunya ternyata sungguh menarik. Mungkin lebih karena tak ada kesan jijik seperti biasa. Justru- _penasaran_ , lirik Sasuke lagi kearah bagian atas tubuh Hinaa.

"Dan kau! Kenapa kau menatap dadaku terus! H-hah!?" tantangnya agak gemetar gugup.

"Aku- aku hanya sedang bingung."

"Bingung?" beo Hinata.

"Senpai, berapa ukuran payudaramu?"

GLEPAK!

"Jaga bicaramu itu, bocah!"

"Aish, _ittai.."_ Hinata merasa bersalah. Sedih, gadis itu meratapi nasib Sasuke yang kesakitan mengusap pipinya yang merah tertampar. Jelas sekali, Sasuke mendapatkan ganjarannya.

"M-maafkan aku.." Sasuke membuka matanya sebelah. Sedang sebelah lagi masih terpejam, meringis. Ia bisa lihat pancaran mata hangat dan lembut. Sarat kekhawatiran dan cemas. Sasuke termangu ditempat, tak lagi meringis kala ditangkapnya sebentuk bibir menawan, merekah serta ranum. Agak bergetar karena sepertinya si Hinata itu benar-benar merasa bersalah, bak orang ingin menangis.

"Maaf, Sasuke- _san_ , aku tak bermaksud-"

 _Bagaimana rasanya?_

 _Apa lembut, manis, kenyal? Seperti yang Naruto bilang?_

Sasuke mengindahkan suara-suara Hinata. Kini fokus matanya benar-benar mencandu bibir Hinata. Oh, Tuhan- Sasuke menginginkannya.

"Kalau kau benar-benar kesakitan, aku bisa mengantarmu ke UKS, disana kemungkinan kau akan dikompres-"

 _Apa kucicipi saja bibirnya?_

 _Tapi bagaimana jika ia menamparku lagi? kan sakit._

"Sasuke- _san_? Kau mendengarku?"

 _Tuhan, aku menginginkannya.._

"Sasuke— _s-_ "

Hinata membesarkan biji mata amethystnya. Ini-tidak-benar-bukan?

Tapi serbuan penuh nafsu di bibirnya, nyata terjadi! Hinata tak mampu mengambil oksigennya! Sial!

Memberontak, memukuli dada bidang Sasuke terus dan terus. Namun nampaknya pemuda ini memiliki tingkat ketahanan tubuh diluar anak seusianya. Hinata kelimpungan bahkan untuk mencoba melepas pagutan liar ini.

"Sas—sukhhe.."

"S _enpai_.." desah Sasuke mendamba. Meminta akses lebih untuk menerobos masuk, menggilakan lidahnya diruang hangat penuh lendir manis rasa strawberry. Hinata tidak mau! Ia bahkan baru mengenal Sasuke beberapa menit lalu. benar-benar junior kurang ajar.

Tak mendapat yang Sasuke inginkan, pemuda itu menghimpit dada Hinata kuat-kuat. hingga kesesakkan membuat Hinata serta merta menghambur mencari oksigen.

"AHH!" Sasuke segera menyalip masuk. Memainkan lidah hangatnya seorang diri. Namun ia tak keberatan. Sasuke pastikan, Hinata- _si senpai_ nya itu akan mengikutinya nanti.

" _Senpai_.. ahh!" Sasuke sengaja menggesek-gesekkan dadanya, menggoda payudara Hinata yang membusung kuat. Bahkan tonjolannya bisa Sasuke rasakan saking menegangnya.

Bukan hanya Sasuke yang kenikmatan, namun dibagian Hinata juga. Dengan kegiatan Sasuke saat ini, otomatis kejantanan itu bisa Hinata rasakan. Begitu panas dan besar. Menendang-nendang vagina Hinata yang terlapis.

Hinata tak tahan.

" _Senpai_.. aku penasaran sekali denganmu.." Sasuke menyeringai menang. Lihat? Meski ini ciuman pertama, namun si emo mampu membangkitkan gairah seorang perempuan. Hinata, lagi. sekarang gadis itu mau ikut bermain. Mulai membelit miliknya dengan milik Sasuke. Menunjukkan keahliannya yang tak lagi diragukan. Sasuke bukan yang pertama, jujur saja. Karena statusnya sebagai playgirl, terlalu melekat.

Menurunkan ciumannya, Sasuke menjamah leher jenjang Hinata. Mengecup-ngecup beberapa bagian bahkan berikut menandainya. Hinata melenguh panjang. Membelai dada bidang Sasuke, tak jarang meremas gemas otot-otot sixpack yang ada.

"J-jangan kau tandai aku, bocah..."

"Tapi kau milikku, sekarang."

"Aku bahkan baru mengenalmu."

"Senpai, kau akan mengenalku terus dan terus. Bahkan menjadi orang pertama yang akan benar-benar tahu mengenai aku.." Hinata baru mau memikirkan pernyataan itu, namun gagal setelah didapatnya Sasuke membuka sabuk karate Hinata. Melebarkan seragam putihnya, bagai membuka sebuah pintu berdaun dua.

Bola mata Sasuke nyalang, menatap dua bongkahan yang besarnya mampu membuat lelaki manapun kelaparan. Ia tidak jijik. Benar-benar tidak. Justru ada rasa tak sabar dan kenginan besar untuk segera melepas bra hitam yang Hinata kenakan, melahap bongkahan kenikmatan itu penuh-penuh.

"K-kau! Jangan menatapku begitu."

"Ah- maaf. Hanya saja- aku- a-aku benar-benar menginginkan milikmu..." Sasuke menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan gugup, "S-supaya kita saling menguntungkan- senpai bisa memainkan milikku.." Hinata melotot parah. Sasuke kini tengah sibuk membuka ikat pinggang beserta celana seragamnya. Untuk meredam segala hasrat yang terus menggebu, pemuda itu juga terus menerus mengecup payudara Hinata bagian atas. Benar-benar tidak sabaran.

Sreeekkk

Resleting itu turun menampilkan celana pendek Sasuke dibaliknya, juga- t-tonjolan supernya. Dengan lembut, Sasuke menarik telapak tangan Hinata. Mengarahkan kemungilannya untuk masuk kedalam privasi Sasuke.

"Ayo _senpai_ , jangan malu.. aku- aku juga ingin tahu rasanya milikku dijamah perempuan.."

 _Jadi dia belum pernah?_

Pikir Hinata agak kasihan.

"Remas milikku, _s-senpai_.."

"Aku-" Sasuke gemas. Hinata telah menggenggam miliknya, belum sepenuhnya- _tidak cukup_. namun tak kunjung melakukan apapun. Jadi dengan cepat Sasuke menuntun _senpai_ nya itu. ikut meremas kebanggaanya sambil melenguh nikmat. "Ahssshh- _senpai_.."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ekspresi keenakkan Sasuke menarik sekali. Jadi pada akhirnya ia mulai mengocok milik Sasuke. Memainkan kepalanya yang besar dengan gosokan-gosokkan ringan namun begitu sukses membuat Sasuke menggelinjang tak tahan.

"Kini giliranku, _senpai_.." Hinata mengangguk kala juniornya itu membuka pengait, meluruhkan branya hingga pertengahan lengan, karena- yah- lengan Hinata sibuk memijat-mijat milik sasuke yang besarnya tak terkira.

"Senpai, lepaskan dulu mainannya. Aku tak bisa melepas bra mu ini.." Hinata pasrah melepas kejantanan Sasuke. Selagi Sasuke melucuti pakaian Hinata, a _methyst_ nya benar-benar mengunci milik Sasuke. Menggigiti bibir ranumnya tak sabar. Sasuke menangkap raut itu. terkekeh geli.

"Senpai.. kau nakal, sekali.." bisik Sasuke menjilat cuping Hinata mesra. Sembari meletakkan kembali telapak tangan Hinata di miliknya yang kini sengaja benar-benar dibebaskan. Mengacung menantang.

"Sasuke- _san_ b-besar.."

"Senpai, akupun tak mengerti kenapa milikku bisa sebesar ini. padahal kawanku yang lain tidak ada yang sampai diukuran ini.." Hinata merundukkan tubuhnya. Mengulum milik Sasuke. Menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Sasuke bahkan harus mencengram dinding dibelakang Hinata saking nikmatnya.

"Ahhh- _senpai_.. aku- aku tidak tahan.."

"Keluarkan saja."

"B-baiklah.." dan Hinata berhasil mendapatkan semprotan cairan kental yang tak sedikit.

" _S-senpai.._ maafkan aku.."

"Tak apa. Santai saja. lagipula ini lumayan.." Hinata menjilat seluruh permukaan organ vital itu. membersihkannya dengan gerakan sensual nan erotis.

"Ahhh- _senpai. S-senpai,_ a-apa kau pernah melakukan ini." jelas Sasuke mengira ini bukan yang pertama bagi Hinata karena gadis itu begitu lihai.

"Pernah. Pada Hidan." Sasuke tak tahu kenapa, tapi ia tak suka. Ia tak suka lidah hangat Hinata pernah menjamah milik orang lain.

"Senpai.."

"Y-ya?" Hinata melepas kulumannya. Mendongak dan merinding menemukan Sasuke manatapnya tajam.

"Kini giliranku.." Sasuke membangkitkan Hinata dari posisi jongkoknya. Melahap milik Hinata penuh-penuh. Ada yang lain kala Hinata rasakan gerak lidah Sasuke terkesan kasar. Apa ia berbuat salah? Sasuke menggigiti puting payudara Hinata hingga gadis itu meringis perih.

"S-sakit.."

"..."

"Sasuke- _san.._ " pinta Hinata untuk memelankan tempo gigitan Sasuke yang makin menjadi.

"Kenapa payudaramu ini tak mengekuarkan susu, senpai."

"Kau- ahhh- bod-oohhh.." Sasuke menarik pnggang Hinata, mendekat menyatukan bagian vitalnya, menggoda vagina Hinata yang masih terbungkus. Bahkan menggoyangkan pinggulnya maju mundur seolah benar-benar tengah menusuk-nusuk milik Hinata.

"Senpai, ijinkan aku memilikimu.." bisik Sasuke mengulum daun telinga Hinata sambil meremas bongkahan besar dalam genggamannya. Hinata sadar seketika.

"STOP!"

.

.

.

 ** _"Senpai, berapa ukuran payudaramu?"_**

 ** _GLEPAK!_**

"Enghh- kepalaku.."

"Kenapa kau bisa pingsan hanya dengan pukulan seperti itu, bodoh!" Sasuke mengerang, sambil berupaya mengingat-ingat. Ah- benar, rupanya tadi hanya fantasinya saja. benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya. Bola mata Sasuke bergerak kesana kemari memastikan keberadaannya sekarang.

UKS. Ini ruang UKS.

Tapi tunggu, sepertinya ada yang harus ia pastikan terlebih dahulu.

Beringsut bangun, lantas mendudukkan dirinya yang masih agak lemas.

"Senpai?" Sasuke melirik takut-takut pada bagian tubuh Hinata. Bukan takut melihat benda dibaliknya nanti. Melainkan takut jika perbuatannya akan mendapat sanksi berat nan menakutkan.

"Masih tidak terlihat.." gumam Sasuke lega bukan main.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"T-tidak." Balas Sasuke gelagapan.

Sasuke mulai menenangkan diri. Hinata menautkan alis penasaran.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Hinata dan Sasuke menoleh bersamaan.

"Hoy, Teme! Jadi benar kau pingsan. Astaga!" Sasuke memiringkan seukir senyum malas. Namun biji matanya melebar menemukan satu gadis yang datang menyusul serta tak canggung merangkul mesra Naruto. Itu Haruno Sakura.

"I-ini tidak benar, 'kan?"

"Hm?" Naruto beranjak mendekat. Berdiri eoat didepan ranjang Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku- a-aku NORMAL! Mataku! M-mataku!"

"Hah?" Naruto menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Sasuke bermaksud mengukur suhu. Tapi tidak, tidak hangat apalagi panas. Justru dahi Sasuke berkeringat dingin.

"SENPAI!" Hinata sesak bukan main. Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya terlalu erat. Bahkan membiarkan Naruto dan Sakura terlonjak kaget. Hinata Hyuuga bukan sembarang orang. Senpai dengan predikat gadis paling ditakuti KIHS. Bukan karena wajahnya, tentu saja. lebih pada sikapnya yang keras dan anti sekali pada lelaki hidung belang. Dan Naruto harus memanjatkan doa supaya berita kematian Sasuke tidak masuk koran besok.

"LEPAS!" Sasuke agak terjungkang. "Sasuke Uchiha aku benar-benar harus memeriksakan mataku dulu sekarang."

Sasuke mengernyit. Begitupun dengan Naruto dan Sakura. Hinata berlari keluar ruangan. Setelah melirik selangkangan Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian.

"S-senpai, jangan bilang.."

.

.

.

TUHAN, APA PENYAKIT JAHANAM ITU BERPINDAH TEMPAT?

.

.

.

TAMAT!


End file.
